A Different Kiss
by hella gay boxers
Summary: Maybe, if Kuwabara had followed his dream, things would have turned out different. [YxK]


It's weird writing YYH fanfiction a whole eight years after I first fell in love with the series. Thirteen year old me would be proud.

I don't own anything, and no matter how much my friends insist, this scene isn't canon.

But it's nice to dream, right?

11:45.

Fifteen minutes until the day was over.

Fifteen minutes until Yusuke's spirit fell out of synch with his body.

Fifteen minutes until, if no one kissed him, Yusuke would have to wait fifty two more years.

Of course, there was someone who didn't know all of this. He stood in front of Yusuke's apartment, legs shaking under him, not knowing there was any consequence for bailing right then and there. Like he wanted to do.

Kuwabara.

But while every muscle in his body told him to bolt, his mind told him to stay put. That dream…even though he spent the better part of the day trying to forget it ever happened, it stuck with him. And the tickle he felt earlier…maybe it was Yusuke trying to tell him something.

But goddamn it, wasn't there a way to tell him without giving him such a horrifying dream?!

Kuwabara checked his watch. 11:46. He'd been standing there for about ten minutes. "Well, do or die time. I guess." He dropped to his knees and dug out a hairpin from his pocket. "Hope I can still remember what Sawamura taught me."

"Oh my God." Hovering above him, far above where Kuwabara could feel, Yusuke was watching, equal parts amused and terrified. "He's actually trying to break in."

"Let's hope he succeeds." Koenma's pocketwatch kept ticking, and ticking, counting down Yusuke's demise. "Keiko's too far away, and, well, we both know about your mother."

"Hey, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, though he knew Kuwabara wouldn't be able to hear him. "Get your ass in gear! We got twelve minutes before I'm toast!"

A soft click was heard from the lock, and the handle turned, the door cracking open the slightest bit. "Well, I'll be damned. He actually managed to pull it off."

"Ha. Heh heh. Hehehehe, hey, I did it!" Kuwabara jumped up, a huge grin on his face.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, there'll be time for celebrating after I'm back in my body! Now get in there and do what you're here to do!" Hopefully, Kuwabara got the hint from the dream. If not…well, if Kuwabara messed this up, he'd haunt him for all eternity.

At that moment, Botan flew up to them, seeming to be in a hurry. "Keiko's mother was asleep, so I relayed the message through her. She should be here soo…hm?" It seemed she arrived just in time to see Kuwabara slip into the door. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yep," Yusuke leaned back on his arms, acting nonchalant about the whole thing. "Looks like the big lug finally came to his senses and decided to help." He was almost interrupted by Botan's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"It looks like we might not need Keiko after all!" Botan's giggling didn't subside, even when Yusuke glared daggers at her.

"Oh, give me a break! It doesn't matter who kisses me, right?"

"Come on!" A hand curled up into his collar and yanked him out of the air. "I'm not going to miss this!"

"Botan, wait!"

Kneeling down beside him, Kuwabara sat. Steady. Unmoving. Staring down at Yusuke. Or, rather, his corpse. "Huh. He really is glowing." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess that means the dream was real." All of a sudden he froze, his cheeks growing hot. "Does that mean I gotta do that too?!"

"Yes!" Even though he knew he couldn't be heard, Yusuke shouted as loud as he could. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to follow your dreams, you idiot?!"

"Well, I don't think people usually listen to dreams that strange, Yusuke!"

"Shut it, Botan, who asked you?"

"Pipe down, you two!" Koenma held out a hand, looking down at the two boys. Kuwabara's hands were on Yusuke's shoulders. "I think he's about to do it."

The three of them hovered over Kuwabara, watching as he stared with wide eyes down at Yusuke.

And the three of them watched as Kuwabara started shaking him violently.

"Hey! Hey, Urameshi! Get yer butt up and tell me what's goin' on!"

"Gaaah! Botan, I've had enough of this guy!"

"Yusuke! Unless Keiko can run two miles in just a few minutes, Kuwabara's your only chance of getting back!"

"Can't I just take over his body and kiss myself?"

"Then you'd be stealing his life energy!"

"So what?! I need it more than he does right now!"

"It has to be willingly given! That's the whole point!"

"Aghhh, damn the Spirit World and its stupid rules! Kuwabara, get over yourself and just lay one on me!"

"Ahem." Koenma interrupted the pair, looking down at his watch. "We'd better hope Kuwabara overcomes his fears within five minutes…if not, I'm afraid you're doomed."

Yusuke blinked. "What are you talking about? What's he got to be afraid of? He just…" As soon as he looked down at Kuwabara, he trailed off. Kuwabara was trembling, his body frozen in place.

"Kuwabara…"

"Oh dear," Botan's cheeks turned red, and she backed away from Kuwabara. "I'm sure all this negative energy we're releasing by arguing isn't helping one bit."

Yusuke didn't back off. In fact he sank to Kuwabara's level, kneeling down next to him. "Hey…" At this angle he could see Kuwabara's eyes, wide, staring, and his chest heaving. Yusuke sighed softly, and leaned in close. "Listen, I know this is super weird. But just do this one thing for me, and bring me back. One little kiss and you can beat me up as much as you like, sound fair?"

Yusuke laid a hand on his shoulder, but Kuwabara didn't shiver, or flinch. In fact, Kuwabara seemed to lean into his ghostly touch, if the fact that his palm phased into him was any indication.

"It's just…one kiss." Kuwabara slid a hand behind Yusuke's head. "If it doesn't work it's not like anybody's gonna…" His other arm wrapped around Yusuke's torso, hand slipping behind his back. "See me…" He leaned in, and the three invisible to him were waiting with baited breath. "Kiss a…" Their noses brushed up against each other, and Kuwabara could feel Yusuke's faint breathing on his lips. "Guy." His eyes fell shut as their lips connected, and he could feel a wave of energy wash over him. This was right. This is what he needed to do. He deepened the kiss, fingers curling slightly in Yusuke's hair, sighing against his lips.

Until he realized what he was doing, and he jerked backward, falling onto his hands, his face red hot. Did he seriously just do that? Kiss Urameshi?!

He watched as the golden glow on Yusuke's skin faded away, leaving the room dark, the only light in the room coming from the moon. After waiting for a few moments, he realized that beside the glow subsiding, nothing else had happened. "Did I not…do it right?" Whatever 'it' was. He leaned in, examining Yusuke's face. Long eyelashes, lips that he now knew were soft…and before he could question those thoughts, those eyelashes parted, and he let out a gasp.

As the clock struck twelve, Yusuke began to sit up. It seemed like it was taking him a lot of effort, but Kuwabara didn't move to help. Instead he just watched as Yusuke rose, his heart pounding out of his chest. Finally, after the chimes had stopped, Yusuke turned to look at him, and he gave him a sly smile.

"Hey. Nice kiss."

As soon as he learned that Yusuke was coming back, he planned what he wanted to do once he saw his rival alive again. Boast about him being the strongest punk at Sarayashiki for a little while? Deck him for leaving him behind? Threaten to splatter him into the pavement, like he did every day?

There were so many ideas he had for when he saw those mischievous brown eyes again.

But now?

Now that he had his rival back?

All he wanted to do was cry.

"Ura…meshi…" Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, and he sniffed. Yusuke was back. That's all that mattered right now.

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me now, Kuwabara!" Yusuke clapped him on the back and grinned.

"I ain't gettin' mushy!" Kuwabara rushed to hide his head in his elbow as Yusuke laughed it up. "I just got somethin' in my eye, is all!"

When Yusuke's laughter quickly trailed off, Kuwabara lifted his head to see Yusuke looking at something behind him. Kuwabara glanced behind him, and his eyes widened.

"Y…Yusuke."

Keiko Yukimura was standing in the door frame, eyes wide and locked on Yusuke. The three of them stayed frozen for a moment, and before Kuwabara had the chance to tell her that it's not what it looks like, she rushed in, tears streaming down her face. Ignoring Kuwabara, she buried herself into Yusuke's shirt, and Yusuke patted her on the back.

"Hey, hey, come on. What's with the water works?"

Keiko sniffed. "You're back…I can't believe you're back…" Her words were muffled as she spoke into the fabric, but it was clear she didn't care.

It was all a very lovely and touching scene…for everybody involved besides Kuwabara.

There was something about all this that bothered him. It was like he was the third wheel in this situation. No matter what you did, you always had to make room for girlfriends.

Maybe it would be best to say something tomorrow instead.

Kuwabara rose as quietly as he could and slowly backed away. The happy couple needed some time alone anyway.

"Hey."

Kuwabara jumped at the sound of Yusuke's voice.

"Thanks for everything."

Kuwabara just gave him a nod and rushed out of the room, out of the apartment, into the outside heat. As soon as he had a moment to catch his breath he bolted, down the stairs, down the street, as far away from Urameshi's place as he could get.

Yusuke's eyes followed him as far as they could, and he sighed softly. "Kuwabara…"

As soon as Kuwabara was far enough away, he slumped against a nearby tree, trying not to think about what happened. But he found himself imagining Yusuke's soft lips against his again. "Aghh! Quit thinkin' about that, you idiot!" He yelled at himself, scowling.

It would be best to forget about what he did.

Yusuke would probably want it that way.

I think this works pretty well as a one-shot, but I have other ideas for this. Might make it into a series. Either way, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
